


5 People Sumner Wanted to Disbelieve But Couldn't

by bratfarrar



Series: Things Already Seen [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 People Sumner Wanted to Disbelieve But Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> There should probably be a warning for "almost purely head-canon for a bit character who gets killed off in the pilot". Also, AU.

1\. The doctors, first when they said Janice could never have children, later when they said she had six months to live. (She lasted eight, but even now Marshall’s not sure the last month and a half were worth it.)

2\. O’Neill, when the bastard said that not only were there aliens, but the Air Force’d been palling around with them for _years_.

3\. The base doctor when she told him about the aliens that like to crawl up inside peoples’ _heads_ -–funny how O’Neill left out that part. (Things like that shouldn’t exist, but they do, and that’s why he wears camo and carries guns and goes to dangerous places–though his siblings have never understood this and likely never will.)

4\. His niece Bitsy when she announced that she was going to marry her history professor, despite the man being 23 years older than her. (Turns out the professor’s a decent man and a surprisingly good shot and much better company than most of his new in-laws. Still not good enough for Bitsy, but no one would be, really.)

5\. Sheppard, when the major sits down in Marshall’s temporary office and says that he’s actually from a year in the future and that Marshall had died on the hive ship the first time around. (He’s seen madmen and pranksters and idiots, and Sheppard’s none of those. There’s too much weight to his words, too many things left unspoken.)


End file.
